Seth Branson
Seth Palmer, also known as Seth Branson or Mr B, was a recurring character in the television series Scream. He is portrayed by Bobby Campo. Seth is an incredibly young, and charismatic individual. His easy-going look, reflects his laid-back style and attitude. As one of the more likeable teachers at George Washington High School, Seth often makes a habit out of discussing current events with his students and relating them to different styles of literature. While it’s obvious he cleans up nicely, Seth’s not afraid to get his hands a little dirty. His past remains a mystery as he rarely sheds much light on it. This only adds to his attractive-factor. Seth was quite the ladies’ man in Lakewood but only had eyes for blonde bombshell Brooke Maddox. Brooke was the popular and new Queen Bee of Lakewood and object of most males’ affection. Seth really had his work cut out for him if he ever wanted to land on her radar as someone more than just a handsome face and literature enthusiast. In most classes, Seth was a show-off but in English he really set the bar high for the other students which made him out to be a teacher’s pet. Seth was putting his charm on quite a few ladies. He didn’t feel like some chalky teacher with a fiancée and baby on the way. He felt empowered again. He was competing with handsome guys like Jake Fitzgerald and Tyler O'Neill, and he was winning. He felt so good about himself that he wound up having a couple of affairs to bounce around with. However, his luck didn’tcompletely change. With all these secrets building up, it was only a matter of time before someone would pick the lock on his closet of skeletons. Nina Patterson found out about Seth hooking up with Brooke and when Nina dug even deeper. She found out about his past. After being blackmailed with it, Seth was made to attach malware to his homework assignments which helped Nina bug the rest of the student body. Seth thought about fighting back, but in the end it wasn’t worth it. He wasn’t ready to move on from Lakewood, not yet. After Seth and Brooke ended things, Seth would stalk her and begin trying to get her back to himself. This made her think that he was the killer, theorizing that he killed Jake Fitzgerald so that they could be together. However, that wasn't the case when Branson was kidnapped and eventually trapped in a burning building by the actual Killer, resulting his death. Death Mr. Branson, having been left alone in the room after his torture by Brooke Maddox, hears someone entering the room. He begins mumbling to ask if the person is Brooke. The person takes off Branson's blindfold, revealing it is The Killer. Seth stares at him in horror as he realizes it's the killer. He watches in confusion as the killer takes out an iron, plugs it in, and takes out his knife. He then walks toward Branson, who tries to struggle, but can't move enough due to his handcuffs. He then begins sawing through Branson's right wrist and he severely bleeds as his entire right hand is severed. The killer then goes back to the table and picks up the iron before resuming his torture on Branson. Branson, who eyesight is clouded due to the blood loss, looks to see the killer cauterizing the stump with the iron as he screams in agony. Later, the killer drags him to the George Washington High School and places him on the floor for Kristin Lang to find. While she is running away, she trips over the bloodied Branson and looks down at him in shock. He sees the killer coming from behind and tells her to run. The killer tries to stab her, but thanks to Branson's warning, he is able to move and Seth is inadvertently stabbed instead. After falling to kill Kristin, he picks up the still alive Branson and takes him out of the school. He takes him to the abandoned Wren Lake Estates where Eli Hudson and Emma Duval are, and puts him in a bathtub along with Eddie Hayes' corpse. The killer then sets the house on fire to finish off Branson. He wakes up in the bathtub and sees the fire advancing toward him. However, Brandon is far too injured to move and is trapped. In vain, he weakly cries for help as the building collapses around him and the flames close in. He then burns to death (Off-screen). Personality While harboring a modest amount of physical prowess, Seth's true strength lies within his intelligence and wit. He utilizes these aspects to best his enemies, and such practices have proven affective in various situations throughout the franchise. He is a quick-thinker, with the ability to formulate a scheme (usually varying in scale, making him rather versatile) that ends in his favor. He also takes advantage of his societal stereotype to further his schemes, as most wouldn't expect a meager street urchin to have the intellect to outwit others. Although generally cheery and fun-loving in nature, Seth was also shown to be insecure throughout the events of the original film. Being a teacher, Seth normally faced discrimination in Lakewood, and was seen as a worthless member of society. This cruelty eventually led Seth to believe such claims; he saw himself as worthy of Brooke's affections, believing she deserved someone of higher class and, by extension, someone who can provide for her. These insecurities would prompt Seth to perform negative acts such as compulsively lying, going back on promises, and hiding his true self under the guise of "Seth Palmer". Category:Deceased